Risk It All
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: Nate was with Amber (Caitlyn sister) but when Amber cheated Nate turns to Caitlyn and the affair ever ended until Amber found out after a year! T just language


**Risk It All **

**I know I was risking it all for this girl. **

**I know she was a big "What if" **

**She was mine. Mine to keep. Forever **

**But that all changed when I found out that she cheated on me. Everyone had warned me that a normal girl won't wait around but I really thought she was the one but maybe she was all wrong for me. I really thought I had it right this time. **

**I never treated her badly. **

**I never let her down. **

**I never made a promise. **

**I never made her cry. **

**I never made her shout. **

**I never made her feel like she had something to worry about. **

**I don't understand where it all went wrong. I came to her beg and call all the time, she never had to be afraid to ring me or tell me that she was in trouble. **

**She was my princess. She was my love but I obviously didn't mean anything to her because I'm now sat in the bar, watching her with her "new" man. He wasn't exactly prince charming; he wasn't exactly giving her what she wanted. I don't know why I'm sat here; it's over, I ended it because I couldn't trust her and I didn't like the thought of knowing what she did with the other guy. **

**I don't know what she sees in this guy. I really don't. **

"**Stop staring" my best friend whispered. "She moved on" **

**I snapped out of it. "I wasn't staring, I just don't know why she here" **

"**Because she is invited and is the birthday girl sister" Shane said, taking a sip of his beer. **

**I shake my head. "Where is the birthday girl anyway?" I asked. **

"**She coming" Shane answered. **

**I looked around the room and they were a lot few people. I don't know why I was here; I suppose I am one of the birthday girl, best friend but I'm surprise I'm her best friend at all after what happened only 3 weeks ago after my break up.**

* * *

_**3 weeks ago **_

"_**Why did you do it Amber?" I asked. **_

"_**I don't know Nate…I'm sorry okay" She answered tearfully. **_

_**I shake my head. "Stop crying, it don't suit you" **_

_**She cried harder. "You weren't here and I needed company…" **_

"_**Cut the bullshit…I'm always a phone call away for you" I said harshly. "So come on…How long has it been going on for?" **_

"_**6 months" She answered, honestly with more tears flooding down her face. **_

"_**Was he worth losing me?" I questioned, pouring myself a glass of Jack Daniels. **_

_**She shakes her head. **_

_**I scoffed. "Well…Why do it?" **_

"_**I DON'T KNOW" she shouted. **_

"_**DON'T SHOUT AT ME" I yelled back at her. **_

_**I slammed my glass down after drinking it in one shot, grabbing the keys and my jacket. She stood up and grabbed my arm. **_

"_**Nate please…"She cried. **_

_**I pushed her off me. "Get off me, I don't want to know anymore" **_

_**I walked out of the door. I stormed off to the car; slamming the door closed. I wasn't too sure where I was going to go but I had to get away from here so I got my phone out and dialed her number. I let it ring and she answered. **_

"_**Hello" She says. **_

"_**Hey" I said, sadly. **_

"_**Nate…Are you okay?" She asked. **_

_**I let tears come down my face. "Not really...I just found out Amber has cheated on me for 6 months" I answered. **_

"_**Do you want me to come over?" She questioned. **_

"_**No…Can I come to you?" **_

"_**Of course you can" She said. **_

"_**Thanks" **_

_**She hung up and I threw my phone onto the passenger seat. I started the car up and drove off in a hurry; I got to her apartment, knowing I would probably get a speeding ticket but I really didn't care now, I needed a friend and she was the only one in town. I grabbed my phone and got out of the car. I locked it all up and slowly made my way up to her apartment. **_

_**I knocked on the door and she answered it. **_

"_**Oh my god… Nate" She said, pulling me in for a hug. **_

_**We got to the sofa and I just hugged her back. After a good 5 minutes, we pulled out of the hugged and looked at her. **_

"_**I bet you could do with a drink" She replied. **_

_**I nodded. "Really strong please" **_

_**She stood up and left the room. I looked around and saw the pictures of Amber standing with her sister; I stood up and got hold of the photo. I threw it across the room and she came back in the room with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. **_

"_**Okay…Nate, I know you're angry but she is my little sister" She said. **_

_**I wiped the tears away and sat down. "Sorry…" **_

"_**No its fine" She responded, sitting down and pouring the drinks. **_

_**I picked it up and swallowed it in one shot. **_

"_**Take it easy" She said. **_

"_**Yeah…Sorry" I responded again. **_

"_**So what happened?" She asked. **_

_**I shake my head. "I really don't know…She came home and I asked her if she has had affair and she didn't denied it" I answered. "I don't know where I went wrong with her" **_

_**I saw the disappointment in her sister face. "Well that's Amber for you" **_

"_**I shouldn't even be here but I didn't know where else to go" I said. **_

_**She sighed. "You are my best friend and knowing my sister could do this to you just makes me angrier with her, how I didn't notice…I'll never know" **_

"_**I did everything for her and she throws it all away" I let out. "3 years wasted" **_

"_**Who was it?" She asked. **_

_**I looked at her. "Someone called Billy" **_

_**She sighed. "She was with Billy when she came to my dinner party, 6 weeks ago" **_

_**I was in shock to be hearing this. "What?" **_

_**She sighed again. "I asked her why you weren't there and she said she that you couldn't make it so she invited Billy instead but I did notice how close they were and if I had known I would have told you" She explained. **_

"_**I never knew about the dinner party" I whispered. **_

"_**Oh Nate…" **_

_**She pulled me in for a hug. We stay like that for a good, 15 minutes before I pulled out and looked directly at her. **_

"_**You're really pretty" I whispered. **_

_**She let out a little giggled. "Nate…Stop it, you're my sister ex-boyfriend but thank you" **_

"_**Oh come on…I know you like me" I said, getting closer to her. **_

_**She turned her smile into a more serious look. "Of course I do but Nate, babe, you're my sister ex-boyfriend" She says, quietly. **_

_**I pulled her for a kiss but she pushed me away and stood up. "No Nate…I can't do it to her" **_

"_**Whatever then" I let out, sitting up right. **_

_**She sighed. "Do you want a beer?" **_

_**I nodded. "Please" **_

_**It was only like 2 hours after that…She and I were making out on the sofa; she was so drunk so I was taking advantage of her, I know this is wrong but I couldn't help it. I really needed some sort of release and she here. As we continued to make out; I slowly slip my hand underneath her top, letting my hand find her breast. We broke the kiss off and looked at each other. **_

"_**Touch me Nate…" She whispered. **_

_**I nodded, kissing her again. I tugged her top and she took it off, throwing it onto the floor…I felt her undoing my shirt but I ripped it off and hungrily continued kissing her with all my passion. I started kissing her neck and she let out a moan…**_

"_**Nate…"She moaned. **_

_**I chuckled and continued to kiss her neck, making my way down to her breasts…I unclasped her bra and she threw it to the floor and I started sucking her right breast, I moved over to the other side and she let out a louder moan. I broke off the touch and undid my jeans, taking them off along with my boxers; I ripped her skirt off along with her knickers. She laughed and pulled me in for a kiss again. **_

"_**Nate..." She moans. **_

_**As I fingered her; I grabbed her hand and put it on my cock and she slowly massaged it. **_

"_**Oh god…" I let out. "I'm gonna cum" **_

_**She grinned and I kissed her again. She climbed on top off me. **_

"_**Fuck me…"I whispered. **_

_**She nodded. **_

_**After an hour…We were both breathless and lying on the floor. I cuddled her. **_

"_**Nate…" She whispered. **_

_**I swallowed. "Yeah…" **_

_**She looked up at me and I smiled. She passionately kissed me again, I continued.**_

* * *

**I sighed. **

"**What now?" Shane asked. **

**I shake my head. "Nothing" I lied. **

**I looked back over at Amber; cuddled up with Billy and talking to her other friends that were with their boyfriends as well. Things didn't end to well with Amber but she never found out about me and her sister having sex, we had both agreed not to tell her. **

**I saw her sister coming into the room with her best friends; Mitchie Torres and Peggy. I stood up and walked over to them with Shane and Jason. I saw her look at me with a smile. Things were awkward with me and her now because things didn't stop because only a week ago, I was at her place again but just making out with her. **

**I did think sometimes, I was with the wrong sister but I didn't dare say that out loud to them. Later on at the party…I went outside to find her sitting on the wall, I decide to join her. **

"**Hey" I said, leading against the wall. **

**She smiled. "Hey Nate" **

"**You okay?" I asked. **

**She nodded. **

"**What's wrong?" I questioned quietly. **

"**Nothing" She lied. **

**I sighed. I put my beer bottle down and stood in between her legs; I pulled her in for a hug but I kissed her passionately on the lips. We started making out for a good 5 minutes before breaking it off. I put my forehead against her and let out a little laugh. **

"**Now tell me, what's wrong?" I whispered, kissing her lips. **

**She started kissing me back; putting her arms around my neck. "I don't know…Just wish I could be more with you" She answered, kissing my lips. **

**I kissed her back with more passion and then we broke it off. "We can be, baby" **

**She smiled. "I love you Nathan" **

**I smiled. "I love you too" **

**I got away from her when we heard someone coming. We both snapped back into reality when we saw Amber coming out of the room; we both looked at her and she walked over to us. **

"**Hey" She said bubbly. **

"**Hi Amber" Her sister replied. **

**Amber was getting her fags out and I chuckled. "When did you start smoking?" **

**Amber shot me a glare. "Like it any of your business" Amber answered. **

**I shake my head. "I'll see you later Caity" I said. **

"**When did you start calling my sister her pet name?" Amber asked me. **

**I sighed. "None of your business" **

"**Okay guys…Stop it" Caitlyn responded. "Amber, Nate always calls me Caity and when did you start smoking?" **

"**Billy said I should" Amber answered. "What's that hickey on your neck?" **

"**Nothing" Caitlyn said. **

"**Got a boyfriend and don't want mom and dad to know" Amber laughed. **

"**It none of your business Amber" I argued. **

**Caitlyn shakes her head. "Nate…It fine, whatever Amber go and tells mom and dad" **

**Amber puts her fag out and goes running back inside. I look at Nate who smiled weakly at me. **

"**Sorry for the hickey" I said kissing her lips softly. **

"**It's okay…I'll be able to get you back" Caitlyn whispered, kissing me back. **

**We started making out again then we broke apart and went inside.**

* * *

"**Oh god…Nate" Caitlyn screamed out. **

**I stare at her and smiled. "Works for you then…" I said, kissing her lips. **

**She nods. "Thanks" **

**I got off her and lay next to her, putting her in for a hug. We lay there for a good 20 minutes, just talking and laughing. **

"**Hey, my mom doing a little gathering on Sunday" Caitlyn replied. "I want you to come…" **

"**I can't Caity…" I began to say. "I still love Amber and it wouldn't be fair for me to make appearance with you" **

**Caitlyn sat up and looked directly at me. "Wow…You just made me feel like a slut" Caitlyn responded. **

"**Caity…I didn't mean it like that" I said. **

"**Then how did you mean it Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "You were saying you loved me on my birthday…then you come out with you still love Amber" **

"**Caity…" Nate responded. **

**I tried to pull her closer to me but she pushes me away and gets out of the bed. She started getting dressed and she turns to me. **

"**Shane and Jason are going there so I'm sure you'll make appearance" Caitlyn said. "Bye Nate" **

"**CAIT" I shouted. **

**I got up and got myself dressed. I ran after Caitlyn but she was out of the door before I could even speak to her. For the next few days, I had tried calling and texting Caitlyn but she was blanking me so I decide I would go to the Gellar little party do with Shane, Jason and Mitchie. **

**When we all got there; I saw Caitlyn with her other sister, Leslie and her brother, Stuart. I saw Amber with her dad. I stayed close to Jason for the whole thing but I had tried to sneak Caitlyn away but it was impossible. But the more people came; it was getting easier for me. When I notice Caitlyn was going upstairs, I took myself off out of the party and upstairs where I found her coming out of the toilet. **

**She stares right at me with her big brown eyes. I could tell she was still mad at me but I didn't blame her; she was a rebound from mine and Amber break up but I did love Caitlyn but not that way. **

"**Cait…" I said. **

**I walked over to her; slowly slipping my arms around her waist. "Hey" I whispered. **

"**Get off me Nate…" Caitlyn whispered back. **

"**Please…" I begged her quietly. **

**She shakes her head. "I'm over you" **

**I pulled her in for a kiss but she pushes me away and slaps me around the face. "Don't do that again" Caitlyn said, harshly. **

**I lead against the wall and watched Caitlyn walk down the stairs. I didn't bother following her; I know the friendship is ruined for good this time. I rejoined the party and kept my distance from Caitlyn but Amber had come to talk to me that night. **

"**Hey" She says. **

**I look at her. "Hey" I say back. **

"**How are you?" She asked. **

**I nodded and sighed. "I'm not bad thanks" I answered. "You okay?" **

**Amber shakes her head. "No…Billy broke up with me" **

"**I'm sorry to hear that" I said. **

**Amber came to sit with me. "I don't know what I did wrong through Nate…" Amber replied quietly. **

"**You never know with boys" I whispered back. **

**I stared right into Amber eyes. "I wish you would take me back" Amber whispered, getting closer to me. **

**I couldn't stop myself but I pulled Amber in for a kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and the kiss got more passionate. We broke apart when we heard someone come out, it was Caitlyn and Leslie. **

"**Hey guys…" Leslie called out. **

"**Hey" I and Amber said together. **

**Leslie started smoking her fag and I notice Caitlyn looking at the way I was holding Amber. "I take it you two are back together" Leslie responded. **

**Amber looked at me and I nodded. "Yeah…" **

"**Aw…I told you Amber, you get him back" Leslie said, loudly. **

"**Congratulations" Caitlyn replied. **

"**Thanks" Amber and I responded.**

* * *

"**Nate…Stop it" Amber laughed. **

**I and Amber were sat in the Gellar's back garden with the family. Things between me and Amber weren't going well but we put an act on in front of the family. I decided not to tell Amber the truth about what has happened between me and Caitlyn but it was only a matter of time before things do come out. **

"**So Cait…When are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Gail asked. **

"**You have a boyfriend" Leslie said, sounding so surprised. "You never told me" **

**Caitlyn let out a sigh. "What boyfriend?" **

**Amber let out a laugh. "That one that left hickeys on your neck" Amber laughed. **

"**I never knew you were seeing someone" Mitchie said, looking at Shane with a questioning look. **

**Shane shrugged his shoulder. "No idea Mitch, she your best friend" **

"**Well Cait…" Gail questioned again. **

"**It's over" Caitlyn answered. **

"**Oh…What a shame" Gail replied. "Plenty more fishes in the sea" **

"**I want gossips" Leslie responded. "Why didn't you tell me and Mitchie?" **

"**There was nothing to tell" Caitlyn tried saying as she left the table.**

**Leslie looked at Mitchie but Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and looked over at me. "Did you know?" Mitchie asked me. **

**Everyone looked at me and shake my head. "No…Why would I?" **

**Shane sighed. "Because she tells you everything" **

"**No she doesn't" I argued with Shane. **

"**Yes she does" Shane said. "There secrets Mitchie and Leslie don't even know about Caitlyn but you do" **

**With that; I went all red and kept my mouth shut but Leslie questioned me. "What don't we know that Nate would know?" Leslie asked Shane. **

"**Not my place to say" Shane answered. **

**It then hit me…Shane knew about me and Caitlyn. "Oh come on Nate…Tell us who it was" Leslie begged. **

**Amber just laughed. "No point begging, he wouldn't tell a soul" Amber said. **

"**Bloody hell…How did we miss this Mitch?" Leslie asked Mitchie. **

"**No idea" Mitchie answered. **

**Then everyone went quiet when Caitlyn came back to the table. I just sat there looking at Shane with a confused look but he got his phone out and my phone went off. **

'_**I know about you and Cait…Don't deny it' **_

**I let out a sigh and deleted the message. After that; I spoke to Shane on the quiet upstairs. **

"**Shane…How did you find out?" I asked quietly. **

**Shane made sure that no one was around and then answered. "Text messages and I saw you both kissing at her birthday party" **

"**You went through my phone?" **

**Shane laughed. "Yeah…Dude, what are you playing at?" **

"**I don't know…I and Caitlyn didn't expect it to happen" I whispered. **

"**You shouldn't be with Amber because if it ever gets out, she going to hate you both" Shane said. **

**I swallowed. "She's not going to find out…" I responded, giving Shane the warning look. **

"**I'm not going to say anything but don't come to me when it does get out" Shane replied, walking off. **

**I lead against the wall.**

* * *

**I was working in the studio; I had tried to get this album done but I've been so distracted with everything with Amber and Caitlyn. I can't believe I've been so caught up with this, I really wished I hadn't slept with Caitlyn but what makes it worse that I knew it was Amber sister and that I slept with Caitlyn so many times, it could cause arguments in the family. **

**I didn't want the family to hate me but I knew Caitlyn hated me because she not spoken to me since that kiss we shared at the party. **

"**Nate…" Someone said. **

**I turned around to see Caitlyn standing there. "Cait…what's wrong?" I asked looking at my watch. "And what are you still doing here?" **

"**Trying to get some work done" She answered. "Um…Do you have a minute?" **

**I nodded. "Of course…" **

**Caitlyn fully opened the door and walked over to me. "Um, how would you change a sound to make it better?" Caitlyn questioned. **

**I looked at the music and let out a little laugh. "The notes are wrong…Should be like this" I said, writing on the paper. **

**I gave it back to Caitlyn and she smiled. "Thanks" **

"**No problem" I replied. **

**She was about to walk off but she turned around. "Hey…Um thanks for not saying anything the other day…" Caitlyn said. **

**I swallowed. "No offence but I'm not going to say anything because I don't want Amber to get hurt" I revealed. "But will warn you, Shane knows" **

"**I know" Caitlyn let out. "He told me" **

**I let out a sigh. "He won't say anything but he thinks that we should" **

**Caitlyn shakes her head. "No, I can't do that to Amber" **

"**I am sorry" I said. **

**Caitlyn nodded. "I know" **

**I put my arms out and she ran into my arms. I hugged her tight. "God, I've missed your hugs" I whispered, stroking her hair. **

**We stood there for a couple of minutes before pulling out of the hug; I looked directly into Caitlyn eyes, I lean in closer to capture her lips. She didn't pull away; she put her arms around my neck and kissed me with more passion. I lift Caitlyn so her legs were wrapped around my hips and led her against the wall. **

**I broke the kiss off after a good 2 minutes and started kissing her neck. She let out a moan and I put my lips back on hers. After an hour…we both got dressed and sat in the chairs. **

"**Cait…" I let out. **

**I was upset. **

"**Don't Nate…" Caitlyn whispered. **

**She had tears coming down her face. She got up and left the room. **

* * *

**I and Amber were sat by the pool; just cuddling and kissing each other. We had gone on holiday with the Gellar's, not that I should be here after what happened only a week ago in the studio with Caitlyn. I had cheated on Amber with her sister and that was wrong of me; I couldn't blame Caitlyn, I was the one who should have stopped it but I didn't, I let it continued. **

**I think deep down; I do miss Caitlyn because she has so more passion where as Amber, she got very little passion for me. But I know nothing could come of me and Caitlyn because of Amber and the family. I didn't try talking to Caitlyn after what happened again in the studio because I knew she was upset and angry with herself for letting it happen. **

**I let out a sigh as I watched Caitlyn talk to Leslie and Mitchie. **

"**I love you Nate" Amber whispered, kissing my lips. **

**I looked at Amber and smiled weakly. "I love you Amber" **

**Lie. **

**I could feel my stomach turn when I say that to her. I didn't love Amber. How could I love someone who cheated on me for 6 months? But when I said it to Caitlyn at her birthday party; it felt so right. **

"**Are you okay?" Amber asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…Just a bit tired" I lied. "Um…I'm going back to the room; I'll be back down in a bit" **

"**Baby…" Amber began to say. **

"**No Amber…Really I'll be fine, just need to sleep" I said quietly. **

**I could feel her parents and everyone else looking over at us now. I just walked off, leaving Amber all upset. When I got to the room; I threw my sunglasses across the room and threw myself onto the bed. How could I do that to Amber? How could I be here? Just what was I thinking about getting back with Amber after everything with Caitlyn? **

**I heard a knock at the door; I got up to answer it and it was Caitlyn. I looked her in the eyes and let her in the room. **

"**What was that all about downstairs?" Caitlyn asked. "Amber crying" **

**I looked at the floor and then I looked back up at Caitlyn. "I don't love her anymore Cait…My stomach turned when I said it to her and you know how I feel about lying" I said, nearly yelling at her. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "You been lying since you found out about her and Billy" Caitlyn said, folding her arms. "You haven't thought about telling her that you used me for a rebound, you haven't told her that you fucked her older sister only last week…" **

**I broke Caitlyn off with a kiss. She didn't push me away; we started walking backwards towards the bed but I threw Caitlyn against the wall and got all passion in the kiss, I started taking her clothes off and she did the same with me. I lift her and carried her to the bed. **

"**Oh god…Nate" Caitlyn quietly let out, kissing me again. **

"**Caity…" I moaned as she massaged me. **

**I stuck my fingers into her while sucking on neck and she let out a groan. "Nate…" **

**I climbed on top off her and I fucked her. After an hour…Caitlyn had left the room and left me sleeping. **

* * *

**I slammed her against the wall; kissing her with so much passion. **

"**Oh god…"She said against my lips. **

**I let out a laugh and continued to kiss her as she took my shirt off and undid my jeans. I took all her clothes off and carried her to the bedroom. **

"**I got to go" I whispered. **

**She nodded. "I'll see you there" **

**I smiled and kissed her. "I love you" **

"**I love you" **

**I left the apartment. I drove the Gellar house where I was meeting Amber. After the holiday; things got worse between me and Amber but things got more with Caitlyn which I wasn't feeling guilty at all. I know what I and Caitlyn are doing is bad but I couldn't help myself and my feelings towards Caitlyn. When I got there; Amber was sat on the doorstep. **

"**Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her. **

**Amber shakes her head. "Nothing…Just waiting for you" **

**I smiled weakly. "Shall we go in then?" **

**Amber nodded. We both went in and I notice Caitlyn wasn't here yet; I got myself and Amber a drink and we joined Mitchie, Shane, Leslie and Mark outside. **

"**Where's everyone?" Amber asked. **

"**Mom and dad are arguing" Leslie answered. "Caitlyn said she on her way and Stuart not coming because his wife being a bitch" **

**Amber looked at me and then she looked at my shirt but she got closer to smell. "Where you been?" Amber asked quietly. **

"**No where" I lied. **

"**You smell of a woman perfume" Amber hissed. **

"**Oh god…Don't you two started" Leslie let out. **

"**Nate" Amber said. **

**I sighed. "What Amber?" **

"**Oh god…Here we go" Leslie sighed out. **

"**Why do you smell of woman perfume?" Amber questioned me again. **

"**Amber, he got you so take the hint" Leslie answered. **

"**It not my perfume" Amber replied, folding her arms. "Where have you been all morning?" **

"**Can you two please take it somewhere else?" Shane asked. "Your neighbors are looking" **

"**Amber, I've not been anywhere, I went to the studio this morning" I lied. "What exactly are you accusing me off?" **

**Amber shakes her head. "I wasn't born yesterday Nate and you haven't heard the last of this" Amber warned, sitting down next to me. **

**I folded my arms then Caitlyn came out of the house. "Hey" **

**She went to sit next to Amber. "Where is everyone?" **

"**Mom and dad are arguing" Leslie said. "And so are these two" **

**Caitlyn looked at me and Amber and let out a laugh. "See this is exactly why I don't get boyfriends, avoid arguments" Caitlyn replied. "So no dinner then" **

"**Nope" Shane said. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "What are two arguing about?" Caitlyn asked Amber. **

"**He smells of woman perfume" Amber answered. **

**Caitlyn lean over Amber and took a smell. "Hmm…Smells nice" **

**I just grinned and Amber hit my arm lightly. "Not funny Nate" **

"**God sake" I muttered.**

"**And you" Amber said to Caitlyn. "It not funny" **

**Caitlyn shakes her head. "I think you're being a bit paranoid" **

**Amber turned to me. "So who is she then?" **

"**God" I let out, rolling my eyes. "There is no one" **

"**I know a lie and that a lie" Amber responded. **

"**God…You are paranoid" I said harshly. "Grow up Amber" **

**With that; Amber left the table and stormed off inside. I looked at Caitlyn and everyone else. **

"**There was no need to speak to her like that Nate" Leslie responded. "She really trying to make things work with you" **

**I notice Mitchie looking at Caitlyn neck. "More hickeys, come on tell us who it is" Mitchie said to Caitlyn. **

"**No one Mitchie" Caitlyn lied. **

"**Just tell us who it is and then we will leave you alone" Leslie said, lighting up a ****cigarette****. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "I wish I could say but I can not at the moment" **

**Later on that week; I was sat in the apartment that I'm currently sharing with Amber. I was taking a day off from work to think about what I was going to do about Caitlyn and how to tell Amber but there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and it was Caitlyn. **

"**Hey…"She said. "Is Amber here?" **

**I shake my head. "No…She gone away for two days, anything I can help you with?" I asked, letting her in. **

"**No…I really needed Amber" Caitlyn replied, closing the door and following me into the kitchen. "So you okay?" **

**I nodded. "Yeah…It going to be nice to have a two-day breaks from Amber" I answered, giving Caitlyn a bottle of water and sitting at the table. **

**Caitlyn nodded. **

"**Do you want to tell me why you need Amber?" I asked her again. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "It's nothing to be worried about just need a sister at the moment, maybe Amber isn't the best one to go to but I have a lot going on in my life" **

"**With me…" I whispered, pulling Caitlyn onto my lap. **

**She smiled and passionately kissed me on the lips but it got more heated and I ended up carrying Caitlyn to the bedroom. **

* * *

_**8 months later…**_

"**Oh…Oh…Uh…CAITY" I screamed. **

**Caitlyn giggled and got off me; she cuddled up to me, I just kissed her on the forehead. "God…Caity" **

**Caitlyn giggles again. "I love you Nathan" She said sitting up to give me a passionate kiss. **

"**I love you Caitlyn" I replied back. **

**My phone starts ringing and it was Amber but I ignored it and continued to kiss Caitlyn on the lips. My phone starts ringing again and it was Amber again so I answered it. **

"**Hello" I said. **

**As Amber was speaking; Caitlyn was kissing my neck and slowly moving down my body. "Yeah…Yeah…Yeah Amber, I've gotta go…I'll be at your parents house for 2pm…Yeah, love you too" I said hanging up and letting out a moan. "Caity…" **

**As soon as we left her apartment; I kissed Caitlyn for the last time before leaving the building. "I love you and I'll see you at yours parents" I said kissing Caitlyn lips. **

**She nodded. "I love you too" **

**I and Caitlyn were playing a very dangerous game but we couldn't help ourselves, we tried putting the affair to an end and it never works, we nearly been caught by Amber loads of times but we managed to cover our tracks by using Shane and Jason. **

**As I drove to the Gellar household; I saw Amber talking to Leslie, Kai and Steven Gellar. I got out of the car and gave Amber a kiss on the cheek. **

"**Hey" Amber said, kissing my lips. **

"**Why are you all standing out here?" I asked. "It's cold" **

"**We all just got here" Leslie answered. **

**We all went inside and sat down in the living area; Gail came in. **

"**Merry Christmas everyone" Gail said. **

"**Merry Christmas mom" Amber and Leslie responded. **

**Gail sighed. "Where's Caitlyn?" **

**Leslie rolled her eyes. "Won't surprise me if she trying to hide her hickeys and that smell of sex…I swear she having it on with Shane" Leslie answered. **

"**What makes you think that?" Amber questioned. **

"**Well she always has been close to Shane…" Leslie began to say. **

"**She likes that with Nate and Jason as well" Amber pointed out. **

**I laughed. "Shane wouldn't cheat on Mitchie either" I said. **

**The conversation was dropped when Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie came through the door and joined us. **

"**How long were you lot out there for?" Leslie asked. **

**Caitlyn grinned. "Oh enough to hear that you think I'm sleeping with my best friend husband" **

**Leslie just went quiet. **

"**Right presents time" Gail said. **

**When we were all done opening presents; we all sat at the table for dinner and I was sat across from Caitlyn who was sending me secret winks and smiles. I knew that meant she had my present on but the conversation about Caitlyn getting a boyfriend came up. **

"**So Caitlyn, you're 25 years old and still have no boyfriend but you get a lot of hickeys and smell like sex nearly all the time" Leslie said. "When you going to introduce us to your man?" **

**Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I haven't got one" She lied. "I wish you would drop the conversation…I'm taking my time" **

"**Ha…Tell him to stop giving you hickeys then we wouldn't ask all the time" Amber replied. "It must be getting serious by now, it been what 10 months and you tell us nothing" **

"**It wouldn't surprise me if she was embarrassed by him" Mitchie responded. **

"**Oh girls" Gail let out. "Sweetheart, ignore them…It's her life" **

"**Or is he a married man with kids" Stuart let out, jokily. **

**Kai laughed with Shane. "Or maybe he so boring you don't want to bore us lot" Kai laughed out, giving Shane a high-five. **

**Caitlyn grinned as she took a sip of her wine. "I ain't hiding anything…"Caitlyn replied. **

**Later on the evening; I stood outside with Caitlyn. **

"**I love you Caitlyn" I whispered to Caitlyn. **

"**I love you Nathan" She whispered back, kissing my lips quickly. **

**I smiled and gave her a box; she opened it and it was a bracelet with her name in a heart. **

"**Merry Christmas" I said, kissing her lips with more passion. **

"**Thank you" Caitlyn replied, kissing me again with passion. **

* * *

"**Nate…"Caitlyn moaned quietly. **

**I laughed quietly and kissed Caitlyn passionately; she moans again as I thrust into her harder. I finally pulled out and we both just lay on her bed for a few minutes but then we both got dressed. **

"**Caity…" I whispered as I pulled her in for a cuddle. "I love you…I love you" **

**Caitlyn was crying. "Nate…" **

"**Its okay" I whispered, kissing her lips. **

**Caitlyn just cried harder into my shoulders; we were at her parent's house and no one was here but we just had sex in Caitlyn old bedroom and now she was in tears. **

"**I can't take it anymore Nate…" Caitlyn cried. "I thought I could go on more but I can't" **

"**Please Caity…I love you…Please don't do it to me" I cried with Caitlyn. **

**She shakes her head. "I love you but I can't do it anymore not to Amber, she already going on about wanting to marry you and have kids with you" Caitlyn said with tears flooding down her face. **

"**I love you…Not her" I replied, kissing Caitlyn. **

**She pushed me away and stood up to face me. "It's over Nate…" Caitlyn cried. "I should have never started this" **

**I nodded. "If that's what you really want…" I responded, sadly. **

"**Yes" Caitlyn said, crying harder. **

**I stood up and face Caitlyn. "Bye"**

**I left Caitlyn.**

* * *

_**4 weeks later…**_

**I and Amber were at the Gellar household for a little party; it was Leslie birthday and she having a party. I haven't seen Caitlyn for four weeks now but Amber did say she went on holiday with a few friends from Camp Rock for 3 week and would be back for Leslie birthday so this is going to be the first time I see her in 4 weeks. **

**As we got there; I notice Caitlyn car was here already. When we went in, I notice Caitlyn with her dad, Steven and sister, Leslie. I got a little smile from her but I know she didn't want to know. But it was only a few hours later; Amber was drunk and passed out on her bed upstairs, Caitlyn was slightly tipsy, Leslie was hammered and passed out with Kai in her bedroom, they were only a few people left downstairs, Shane and Mitchie had gone home really early but I know why. Gail and Steven had asked me to keep an eye on everyone and made sure that they all left. **

**But it got to midnight and Caitlyn was still dancing but on her own so I decide to get up and join her. **

"**Made I have this dance?" I asked her. **

**She looked at me with a smile and took my hand; as we slowly dance to the song, I started whispering into Caitlyn ear. **

"**I've missed you" I whispered. **

"**I've missed you" She whispered back. **

**We look into each other eyes; I pulled her for a passionate kiss, knowing it was safe to kiss her because everyone here was drunk and Amber was passed out upstairs. We broke it off and I smiled at her. **

"**Shall we?" I said, quietly. **

**She nodded, letting me lead her upstairs. I know Stuart was somewhere around outside and wasn't too badly drunk so I left it to him to deal with it all. When I and Caitlyn got to her bedroom; we closed the door and started having a heated make-out session, ripping each other clothes off and falling onto the bed. **

**I made sure Caitlyn stayed quiet in case anyone decides to wake up and come in. As we were making out, I felt Caitlyn massage me. **

"**Caity…" I moaned quietly. **

**She giggled and kisses my lips…I started massaging her clit; making her moan and she pulled me in for a passionate kiss. **

"**God Nate…I've missed you" Caitlyn whispered kissing my lips. **

**I smiled and got on top of her. "I've missed you too Caity…" **

**I thrust into her harder and deep and she let out a little scream but I broke it off with a kiss. It was only then; we both passed out and fell asleep in each other arms. **

**The next morning; I woke up seeing Caitlyn still in my arms and sleeping, I looked at the time and it was reading 7:19am in the morning. I didn't want to wake her up so I lay there for another half an hour, just cuddling her but she woke up when she felt my kiss on her lips. **

"**Nate…" She whispered. **

**I smiled. "I'm still here" I whispered back. **

**She smiled. "What time is it?" **

"**Nearly half 7 in the morning" I said quietly. **

**We sat up and looked at each other; there was something telling me to grab her and go for it again but I couldn't because chances are everyone was awake but Caitlyn could tell what I was thinking and pulled me for a kiss which turned into a make-out for a good half an hour, before we know it were fucking each other again. **

**After that; I got dressed back into the clothes that I wore last night and left Caitlyn in the bed. I slowly made my way down the stairs; I saw Gail in the kitchen and Steven was outside in the sunshine with his newspaper. **

"**Morning" I said to Gail. **

**Gail smiled at me. "Morning Nate…Is Amber awake?" Gail asked. **

"**No" I answered. "Where is everyone?" **

"**Leslie and Amber are still sleeping, Stuart left this morning to take some people home, Kai and Steven are outside and Caitlyn, I'm not sure, I think she went home somehow" Gail answered my question. **

**I nodded and made my way outside to sit with Steven and Kai. "Morning Nate" They both said. **

**It wasn't long before Caitlyn, Leslie and Amber all woke up and came to join us at the table. **

"**God…My head" Leslie moaned. **

**I let out a little laugh and looked at Caitlyn who was still looking half asleep; Amber started questioning me about where I slept last night. **

"**Where did you sleep last night?" Amber asked. **

**This made everyone want to listen to the conversation. "I slept in Stuart room" I lied. **

**Amber nodded. "Oh okay...Well I think me and Nate are going to head on home soon, I'm going to freshen up and come back mom" **

"**Okay sweetheart" Gail said. "Nate, are you going to be here for the family dinner with Shane and Jason?" **

**I nodded. "Most probably" **

"**Good" Gail responded. **

"**Bye everyone" Amber said, standing up and making her way out and I followed giving Caitlyn a quick wink before leaving.**

**Later on that day…I and Amber were soon back at her parents house; cuddling up on the sofa and watching the T.V. Leslie was asleep in the arm chair with Kai, Caitlyn was typing away on her laptop, Shane and Mitchie were sat on the floor and Jason was helping Gail in the kitchen. **

"**Caitlyn" Leslie whined. "Do you have to type?" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "I'm going outside, I have to get this finished" Caitlyn said, leaving the room. **

**It wasn't long before I got up and went outside to sit with Caitlyn. "What are you working on?" I asked her, sitting next to her. **

"**Just a new sound for Aaron Carter" Caitlyn answered. **

**I nodded. "Cool" **

**She smiled and closed her laptop down. "Thanks for last night…" **

"**It no problem Caitlyn…I enjoyed it" I said quietly. **

**She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm surprise Amber not given you a hard time about where you were" Caitlyn responded. **

"**Yeah well…She was drunk and I didn't like the smell and the fact she was being sick" I replied, laughing with Caitlyn. **

"**Fair enough…I'm surprise I've not been sick" **

"**You weren't that drunk" I pointed out. **

**She nodded and smiled at me. "How can we stop all this Nate?" She asked me quietly. **

**I was a bit confused but I knew what she was on about. "I don't know but I don't want it to end because I love you" I answered, quietly. **

"**We can't continue it through Nate…It not fair on Amber" Caitlyn whispered. **

"**I know but I don't think I and Amber are going to be together much longer" I revealed. **

"**Why?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**I don't love her" I said honestly. "I'm breaking up with her" **

"**Please Nate…" Caitlyn begged quietly. **

"**No Caity…I've had enough and I can't help the way I feel about you" I replied. "I love you" **

**Caitlyn smiled. "I love you too" **

* * *

"**OH GOD CAITY…" I let out as she sucks my cock. "Please…Caity….I'm gonna cum" **

**She stopped and I threw her onto the bed and fucked her. After an hour; we were still making out and cuddling each other in mine and Amber bed.**

"**I love you" I whispered, kissing her lips. **

**She smiled. "I love you" **

**As we were kissing; I climbed back on top….**

**The next few days…I found out Amber was having another affair with Billy again. I didn't bother whining about it this time; I just went over to Caitlyn and spent four days there. Amber had been trying to get hold of me but I ignored her and her text messages. **

**It was Caitlyn birthday party; I made appearance with Caitlyn knowing fully well that Amber would be here but I hadn't spoken to Amber for a good 4 weeks after finding out about her affair being back on with Billy. She saw me at the party but she tried talking to me but we caused a scene and argued. **

"**GET OFF ME AMBER" I shouted at her. **

"**NATE PLEASE…" Amber cried, following me outside. "I LOVE YOU" **

"**CUT THE BULLSHIT AMBER…" I screamed at her. **

"**NATE…" Amber cried even harder. "PLEASE, ONE MORE CHANCE…" **

**I shake my head. "NO AMBER" I shouted. "IT IS OVER AND FOR GOOD THIS TIME"**

"**NATE" **

"**Leave me alone Amber…" I said, walking off back into the party. **

**I walked over to Caitlyn who hugged me; I whispered in Caitlyn ear. **

"**I'm going back" I whispered. **

"**Oh Nate…" Caitlyn said, quietly pulling me back. "Don't be silly, stay for me please" **

**I looked at Amber who was walking back in and then back at Caitlyn and nodded. "Okay just for you" **

**Caitlyn smiled and hugged me. I notice Amber kept her eye on me all night but I was too busy to notice as I started flirting with Caitlyn and everyone had notice but Caitlyn didn't but when I kissed Caitlyn lips, that did it for Amber; she stormed off out of the room but I continued and so did Caitlyn. But I and Caitlyn went outside and started talking. **

"**I think we should come public now Caity…" I said, kissing her lips. **

**Caitlyn looked at me with shock. "What about Amber and everyone else?" **

"**Who cares Caity…I'm single and I don't care about Amber, she obviously didn't care about me" I argued. **

**Caitlyn sighed. "What come clean about the whole affair?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**Well no…Just about tonight and the one night that happened 11 months ago when I and Amber first broke up" I answered, kissing Caitlyn lips. **

**Caitlyn smiled and hugged me. "Okay…" **

**I smiled and gave Caitlyn another passionate kiss but we broke it off when we saw Leslie, Kai, Mitchie and Shane coming out. **

"**Cait…What are you playing at?" Leslie asked. "You never ever make a move on your sister ex-boyfriend" **

"**Bit late for that…" I muttered. **

"**What was that Nate?" Leslie questioned as she took a drag of her cigarette. **

**I turned to face her. "I said it bit late for that" **

"**You know what I really thought you were alright but you ain't…You're just like the rest of the rock stars out there, think you can come and go when you please" Leslie argued with me. **

"**Whatever" I scoffed. **

**With that; Leslie just slapped me across the face. "You know it wouldn't surprise me if you been having affair with someone as well" Leslie nearly shouted. **

**I just shake my head but Caitlyn stepped in. "Leslie, I think you should get your facts right before you start throwing stuff out…It Amber, she been sleeping with that Billy bloke again" Caitlyn argued with Leslie. **

"**Hmmm…Yeah but Cait, I know all about you as well" Leslie said. **

"**What that suppose to mean?" Caitlyn asked, with a confused face. **

**Leslie put her cigarette out and got closer to Caitlyn and me. "I know about you and Nate" Leslie answered. "It been what 11 months and you still hiding it all from Amber" **

"**How did you find out?" Caitlyn questioned. **

**Leslie shakes her head. "I saw a text message about 6 months ago so I decide to look through your phone and find more" Leslie responded. "Wow you are a bitch" **

"**So why haven't you told Amber?" I asked. **

**Leslie looked at me and let out a sigh. "Because it not my place to and to be honest, I don't feel like telling her…She never going to forgive you Cait and especially you Nate" Leslie answered. "It is going to break her…" **

**Leslie walked off with Kai; leaving Caitlyn standing here with me. I put my arms around her and just cuddled her. **

* * *

**It been a week since Leslie revealed that she known about the whole affair as well; I and Caitlyn were puzzled what to do about it all. We didn't know how to tell Amber but there has been a bombshell dropped because Amber is now revealing that she 10 weeks pregnant with my child but I have said it impossible that it mine. **

**I had told Steven and Gail that I haven't been physical in the bedroom with Amber for a good 10 months but Amber finally came clean and said that it is Billy baby but he doesn't want anything to do with it. **

**I met up with Amber for a Starbucks but I was going to tell her about me and Caitlyn before we come out in public. **

"**Hey Amber…" I said, sitting down. **

**She sighed. "What did you want to tell me?" She asked. **

"**I want to say that it's your entire fault that the relationship failed but it not your fault because I've unfaithful to you for a nearly a whole year" I answered. **

"**Who is she?" **

"**You're sister, Caitlyn" I said. **

"**You're joking me right" Amber responded. **

**I shake my head. "No" **

**With that; Amber got up and threw her bottle of water over me and stormed out. "AMBER" I shouted, running after her. **

**I grabbed her but she pushed me off her. "GET OFF ME, I'M GOING TO KILL HER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER" Amber screamed. **

"**AMBER" **

**Amber got into her car and drove to her parents house; I had followed her. I saw Caitlyn car was here but Amber picked up a brick and smashed up Caitlyn car with it, I tried to stop her but I couldn't but Caitlyn came out of the house with Gail, Steven and Mitchie. **

"**Amber…" Caitlyn nearly shouted. "What the hell?" **

"**YOU BITCH…" Amber shouted going for Caitlyn hair. **

**It had turned into a cat fight but Caitlyn was getting the better of Amber but it took me, Mitchie and Gail to get Caitlyn off Amber and Steven had held Amber back. **

"**HOW COULD YOU CAITLYN" Amber screamed. "FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" **

"**WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" Caitlyn shouted. **

"**YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND FOR A WHOLE YEAR" Amber cried out. **

**Caitlyn turned to look at me and then back at Amber. "I don't know what to say" **

"**Is that all you can say?" Amber asked with tears, flooding down her face. "Not a 'oh I'm sorry sis'" **

"**I'm sorry Amber" Caitlyn said. **

**Amber fell to the ground and just cried; Caitlyn crawled over to her and put her arm around Amber. **

"**Get off me" Amber replied harshly, pushing Caitlyn off her. "How could you?" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "I tried ever so hard to end it all…I really did but I couldn't, I can't help the way I feel about him…" **

"**When did it all start?" Amber asked, with more tears. **

"**The first time was when Nate found out about you and Billy" Caitlyn answered. **

**Amber was now sobbing and so was Caitlyn. "Oh my gods…Please don't tell me you had sex with him on the holiday we went on" Amber replied. **

"**Amber…I am so sorry" Caitlyn cried. **

**Amber nodded. "Keep away from me and my baby, I don't want nothing to do with you" Amber whispered. **

**She stood up and she faced me. "You can have her now…You mean nothing to me" Amber said, slapping me around the face. **

**She pushed me out of the way and walked to her car. I went to sit by Caitlyn and cuddled her. **

"**Oh god…Steven" Gail said, breaking the silent. "Who else knew about this?" **

"**Gail…I had a feeling but I never followed it through but Leslie, Kai, Jason and Shane all knew about it…I don't know about Mitchie" Steven revealed. **

"**I didn't have a clue" Mitchie replied. **

**I and Caitlyn stood up. "If you had a feeling dad, why didn't stop it?" Caitlyn asked with tears. **

"**Don't you start that one Caitlyn…I didn't want to believe it" Steven answered. "I thought about it when it was Leslie party" **

**I and Caitlyn looked confused. "When Nate said he was in Stuart bed, I knew he was lying because I had put two guest in there and Nate wasn't there until I looked in Amber room and he wasn't there and then I looked in your room to find him sleeping" Steven revealed. "I saw the clothes but I refused to bring it up" **

"**You're very quiet Nate…You got nothing to say?" Gail asked. **

**I shake my head. "No…" **

"**So what happens now?" Mitchie questioned. **

"**We honestly don't care…If Amber hadn't messed it up a year ago, Nate wouldn't have slept with Caitlyn and then continued it…" Gail said. "So it up to you two but you have my blessing" **

**Steven, Gail and Mitchie all went back inside; leaving me and Nate outside to talk. **

"**I'm all yours if you still want me" I said. **

**Caitlyn nodded and threw her arms around me. "I love you Nathan" **

"**I love you Caitlyn" I replied, kissing Caitlyn lips. **

* * *

_**5 years later…**_

"**CONGRATULATIONS" Everyone shouted. **

**I pulled Caitlyn towards me and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and then we heard Shane shout. "PARTY AT THE HALL" **

**We all made our way to the hall; I had my first dance with Caitlyn at our wedding. I started whispering things in her ears. **

"**I love you Caitlyn Marie Black" I whispered, nibbling on her ear. **

"**I love you Nathan Black" Caitlyn whispered back with a little moan from what I was doing to her. **

**Even though after everything that happened; I and Caitlyn still act like we have to hide from the world but our sexual life was always the same, secretive and always being careful but after 5 years, I grew out of it and started doing stuff like nibbling and sucking her neck in public. **

**Even though it has been five years; Amber still very stubborn and doesn't talk to me or Caitlyn anymore, Leslie and Kai eventually forgave us and was happy for us, Stuart wanted to punch my face in but Caitlyn warned him not to, Gail and Steven was very supportive and tried to get Amber to speak to us. **

**As it got later and later; I and Caitlyn went outside to have a heated make-out session but we got stopped…**

"**Ew…Do you guys have to?" Leslie asked. "You're married; a simple kiss will do fine" **

**I and Caitlyn just laughed and continued; we heard Shane and Mitchie come out as well but we ignored them. **

"**God…He sucks her face" Leslie said jokily. **

**Shane and Mitchie just laughed. "I don't think I ever done this to Mitchie" Shane pointed out. **

**We broke apart and shot Shane a glare. "Don't think you ever done this to Mitchie…Are you kidding?" I asked. **

"**Okay…That's the movies, it dark and no one cares" Shane answered. "But you two just do it in public like you don't care" **

"**We don't care" Caitlyn said. **

**So to sum it all up…I and Caitlyn got our happy ending. After 2 years of being, Caitlyn gave birth to twin boys and then a year after, had a baby girl. **

* * *

**Finally finished…Please review. Thanks x**


End file.
